1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vinylsilane compound represented by Formula 1 and to an organic light-emitting device including the vinylsilane compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting devices are self-emission type display devices that have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, and short response times. Due to these characteristics, light-emitting devices are drawing more attention. Such light-emitting devices can be roughly classified into inorganic light-emitting devices that include emission layers containing inorganic compounds, and organic light-emitting devices that include emission layers containing organic compounds. Specifically, organic light-emitting devices have higher luminance, lower driving voltages, and shorter response times than inorganic light-emitting devices, and can render multi-colored displays. Thus, much research into such organic light-emitting devices has been conducted.
Typically, an organic light-emitting device has a stacked structure that included an anode, a cathode, and an organic emission layer between the anode and cathode. However, a hole injection layer and/or a hole transport layer may be stacked between the anode and the organic emission layer, and/or an electron injection layer may be stacked between the organic emission layer and the cathode. In other words, an organic light-emitting device may have a stacked structure of anode/hole transport layer/organic emission layer/cathode or a stacked structure of anode/hole transport layer/organic emission layer/electron transport layer/cathode.
As the material for forming the organic emission layer, anthracene derivatives have been widely used. Light emitted from most known light-emitting materials is bluish green instead of deep blue in terms of the color purity of emitted blue light. In addition, when light-emitting materials are used in an organic light-emitting device, most organic light-emitting devices do not have sufficiently long half-lives and thus are not commercially viable.